Chuck Vs the Burned Spy
by zzilly14
Summary: Chuck Bartowski meets Michael Weston. Takes place sometime before "Chuck vs the Ring" and probably takes place during S3 of Burn Notice... will figure out exact time frame later.
1. Chuck

_I didn't create Chuck or Burn Notice, I'm just playing with their characters for my enjoyment. Don't sue me :)_

Chuck opened his eyes slowly, trying to recall why his head was pounding. He looked up to see a man standing over him. Chuck's eyes were still trying to focus, but could see the man had brown hair and was wearing all black.

"Casey, I know you don't like me very much, but did you really have to knock me out?"

"I'm not Agent Casey," the man said.

Chuck attempted to back away but realized he was sitting in a chair, tied up. He also noticed he was in an abandoned warehouse.

"Who are you?" Chuck questioned. "And what do you want?"

"You're the Intersect."

"Okay, that sort of answers my second question. Well, not really. For all I know, you want to use me in your evil plan to take over the world. And I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case, as I'm tied up to a chair and feel very, very threatened right now."

The man began to laugh as he walked around Chuck, standing behind his chair. Chuck squinted his eyes in preparation of something violent, but was surprised to feel his restraints being cut loose.

"I'm confused," said Chuck as he stood up, turning to face the man.

"If I wanted to use you for criminal reasons," the man replied, "you'd probably be dead by now."

"Is that supposed to make me feel any better?"

"You've seen what Fulcrum can do... so have I. They need to be stopped."

"Why should I help you? You kidnap me, knock me out, tie me up... and I'm supposed to trust you? I've trusted too many of the wrong people."

"You trust Agent Walker?"

"Yes, but how did you know--"

The man handed Chuck a cell phone. "Call her. Ask her if she remembers a Michael Westen."


	2. Sarah

Sarah was pacing back and forth, cell phone in hand. She had hoped Chuck had accidentally forgot to bring his phone with him, but the fact that no one had seen Chuck in almost 24 hours worried her. It seemed like Chuck's identity was never safe, and thought maybe Fulcrum had finally found him. She shuddered at the thought.

She was about to call Casey again for an update when she received an incoming call from an unknown number.

"Agent Walker."

"Sarah, don't panic, I'm okay." It was Chuck.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I was kidnapped. But it's okay, he's cool."

"What?"

"Michael Westen. He said he knew you."

"Michael Westen?" She tried to remember where she knew that name...

"He used to be a spy for the CIA. You did a job together in Bosnia? He said you might not remember, but that's okay. I flashed when he said his name. He had a burn notice put on him... thanks to Fulcrum."

Sarah still couldn't put a face to the name. "Chuck, are you sure you can trust him?"

"Well, I'm not dead, so that's a pretty good sign. And nothing suspicious in my flash. Sarah, I'm pretty sure he's the real deal."

"Where are you?"

She didn't hear anything for a few moments. Then, a different voice. A familiar voice.

"Hello, Sarah."

And then she remembered.


	3. Michael

"Michael," the voice on the other line replied.

Michael hadn't heard her voice in years, but knew what she was thinking with just one little word.

"You remember now, I take it."

"Just let Chuck go."

Michael sighed. "He wants in, Sarah."

"I don't care. I don't trust you."

"Because of Bosnia?"

"I don't want to talk about Bosnia. I want to talk about Chuck. Let him go."

"If you're not going to negotiate," Michael responded, "then we have nothing more to say."

Michael hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He turned to Chuck, who was anxiously darting his eyes around the warehouse.

"Chuck."

"Oh," Chuck said, attempting to act surprised. "What did she say?"

"She thinks I should let you go."

"But I'm not your prisoner. I can go whenever I want." He paused. "Right?"

"Yes, Chuck, you are free to go, if you'd like."

"That's what I thought." Another pause. "What happened in Bosnia?"

Michael laughed awkwardly. "I was wondering when you were going to ask."

Before Michael could continue, he was interrupted (to his relief) by Fiona, who had just entered the warehouse carrying a rifle.

"Is he good?" she asked, eyeing Chuck head to toe.

"Yeah."

"What about the blonde?"

"She's going to need some convincing."

"I have some C4 in my trunk," Fiona smiled devilishly.


	4. Casey

"Um, John? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

John Casey was stocking some Nintendo Wii consoles on the shelf when he heard the grating voice of Morgan Grimes. He grunted in response, still focused on what he was doing.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you heard from Chuck?"

He hadn't. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he was concerned. Yes, it was his job to protect the Intersect. But he did actually worry about that annoying nerd.

"Why would I know where he is?" Casey asked, turning around to face Morgan. "I'm not his best friend."

"Touché, John, touché. It's just that he's not returning my calls, and I thought maybe he was mad at me. And you two hang out, so, naturally--"

"We do NOT 'hang out.'"

"My bad, dude." Morgan put his hands up in defeat and started to walk away.

"Wait a second, Pip Squeak. What makes you think Chuck is mad at you?"

"I borrowed a t-shirt of his."

Casey's left eyebrow raised.

"I gave it back! The thing is, I washed it first... and it shrunk."

"So?"

"So, I was with Anna at the airport last night, waiting for her parents to fly in from Taiwan. They're here all week, but at least they have a lot of meetings to go to, so we don't have to spend a lot of time with them. Because honestly, they make me nervous. I remember the first time I met them--"

Casey grabbed Morgan's collar and pulled his face deathly close to his.

"I'll make you nervous if you don't tell me what this has to do with Chuck."

"Okay, for one thing, you're already making me nervous. And secondly, I'm getting to it!"

"Get to it quicker," Casey grunted as he pushed Morgan away from him.

"We were at the airport--"

"You said that already--"

"And I saw Chuck. He was walking with some serious-looking badass. One of those people you don't want to make mad. You know, someone like you," he laughed weakly.

"Go on."

"Anyway, I yelled to Chuck, but it's like he didn't even hear me. Well, he did look drunk. Which is strange because I don't remember seeing him that wasted before. The other guy was helping him walk."

"Did you see where they were going?"

"They went to an Oceanic counter. Which is also weird. Ever since Flight 815, Chuck said he would never fly with them. Although, come to think of it, he hasn't been on an airplane in years."

"And you didn't find it strange that Chuck would go with a complete stranger on a plane to who-knows-where? Without telling anyone, including you? You are a piece of work, moron."

Casey angrily stormed off to the break room. Thankfully, no one was around. He dialed Sarah's number.

"Casey, I was just about to call you."

"I think I have a lead."

"I just heard from Chuck. Where are you, the Buy More?"

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"I'll explain when I see you. Meet me at the Castle in 10 minutes."


End file.
